A Samurai Who Walks Through A World of Swords
by John Smith284
Summary: For a man from the past, traveling through the future, Jack has been to many places. But his next portal has sent him somewhere both familiar and alien. A world of both swords and technology. Shall we follow this first time gamer who has fought for years with his skills? Both of these genres seemed to have a lack of crossovers, but I'm gonna give it my best shot.
1. Chpt 1 Prologue

Hello ands thanks for being interested enough to try my story. I'm pretty new at this and have come up with some ideas before. I got this thought into my head about how jack is almost like a video game character. He has a epic journey, evil but slightly likable villain, going on quests, and sacrificing himself often for the good of others. I recently got into the SAO world so I guess this is the result. I own nothing in this story except for any ocs I make, reviews are appreciated.

"This is an imaginary story but then, Arn't they all?" Alan Moore.

_Long ago in a distant land a lone samurai wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose a being of unspeakable evil named Aku. They fought a epic battle, but before the final blow was struck the evil tore open a portal into the future and flung our hero through it. Now our hero seeks to return to his past to undo the future that is Aku._

The snow fell through the trees. It was a winter day and the forest was white. A small waterfall gleamed frozen . There were no birds, they had flown south. Nature itself was silent. Nothing save the wind and snow disturbed the still image. Save for one man.

The schrunch of sandals broke the silence. A lone figure walked, his back hunched and his arms tucked in. His white kimono fluttered in a light breeze. The matte black shethe of a katana hung on his left. He wore a straw hat, covering black trimmed hair. Alone, this man walked through the still white world.

This man was perhaps the most traveled in existence. He has flown to space, swum to deep waters, sailed cross oceans, rode trains through continents. Yet his simple and most used method was by his own two feet. He had walked through cites, deserts, rain and snow. For him this day was no different. His stride was hunched but determined. One foot brushed forth the next as he trudged through the white land.

A clearing appeared, a large circle surrounded by the forest as if it had decided to never cross a invisible boundry. The clearing was white with snow but for a object in the center. It was plain, a small dais with only two stone columns and a simple slab of stone across them. As the man drew closer to the object it seemed to resemble a gateway. The man stood in front of the opening and pulled his hands apart. In his left was a small rainbow colored gem and as he slowly drew his sword with the right he reviewed what the wise man had said,"Toss this into the center of the door, touch it with your sword and you will be taken on the next step of your journey. Those stones are a shrine to Janus, god of ends and beginnings. You will be sent to the next place you are needed.. Whether it will be home, or someplace else only he could know."

The swordsman slowly tossed the gem where it seemed to catch in midair between the two pillars. As a blue color seemed to materialize an swirl with power around the jewel the swordsman raised his namesake. "Another portal on my journey, now to see if this step is one back to home" With that last thought he cleared his mind and pushed his sword through the energy to touch the gem.

A woodsman would later come unto the clearing. All remained was a jewel blue stone at the center. As for our warrior? He sent not just out of time or space. No, his next step would cross reality. A World of monsters and heroes, the old and new, the closest world to our traveler's own. A world ruled by the art of the sword.


	2. Chpt 2 Part 1 Confusion and changes

Hello nothing to important to note yet. I own nothing but my ocs.

A blue flame left Jack and as it cleared he saw he was surrounded. He noticed first that many more were arriving through the same blue flame. "Fellow travelers?" He questioned. No they all seemed to be dressed similarly and ranged from 15 to 30 and most had weapons and armor. But none seemed to truly carry themselves as if they had trained with them. He decided to listen in on their conversations, understand his surroundings better.

"This wasn't part of the manual"

"Maybe it's a event, or part of the tutorial?"

"I have got to wake up! I have a teleconference at 6!

"Was this a forced teleport?"

Jack had long travled and meet many diffrent cultures and people. One of the few things left that confused him was how he understood diffrent languages as his own. He had much time to muse on it and decided it was because of Aku's portal. It had been some time since he had heard his own language last, but...these people seemed to be using a form of it. He was recognizing some words in their speech. He knew he could'nt be home but this was something to be kept in mind.

Odder still, many seemed as confused as him as to how they got there. Before Jack could think on these facts further, he noticed a red sign flashing in the air. It rapidly was joined by other signs that covered the place red. "Is this Aku"s magic!?" Jack thought, putting a lone hand on his sword. His suspicions seemed to be confirmed as a blood like substance oozed from the sky. It seemed to pulse with electricity and Jack was ready to slay his nemesis's form in this place. But it formed into what Jack recognized to be in garbs of a priest. The hood was up, and he could see no face. But Jack noticed a sinister aura literally hanging over the figure's head.

His mind raced with the implications. "Is he Aku in a disguise? No even gods and demons such as Aku must follow some rules and the figure had no green visible. The voice wasn't right either, even if Jack didn't understand most of the speech's tone it wasnt Aku's. The audience seemed to get more distressed as the giant talked though. He claims this is his world, but it doesn't seem like he rules these people." As the figure summoned screens of light Jack furrowed his brow. This did not seem like a mavolent form of magic. He vaguley understood these screens. They usually had broadcast one of his many bounties. But these had people and he recognized a few words such as deaths, stuck, virtual world.

Jack was alarmed at the implications. "There were two worlds in this place? These people had to fight and get stronger just to escape through to thier true home? Had they been changed between worlds like he had times before?" Jack rapidly checked himself as these thoughts ran through his head. Though he would have to test it even he felt a bit weaker. "No matter, Ive trained for 16 years, I will train through these to reach my goal." He paused he and had a astonishing thought he rarly had. "They're just like me." As Jack's head ran with these thoughts, he noticed people making a gesture with their fingers. Each time a screen like those from the being in front of them would pop up. then the person would press a sequencene of buttons and be engulfed in blue light and emerge changed. Seeing teenagers become adults(sometimes of the opposite sex) was a bit disconscerting. But Jack made a decision and copyed the gestures. As a blue light engufed him again his last thought was "how shall i be changed?"

**Thanks for reading. Reviews not necessary, but appreciated so i can better my writing.**


	3. Chpt 3 Part 1 Meeting Klein

I own nothing but my ocs.

**First off thanks for your continued intrest in my story.**

**I have been off for a bit because exams are coming up and I hope to create longer chapters.**

**Here goes nothing.**

* * *

_Two weeks later._

Tsuboi Ryoutarou is many things; The player Klein, leader of Fuurinkazen, friendly, loyal, a 22 year old gamer who was willing to fight to escape Aincard. But as we are first introuduced to this warrior only one thought ran through his head.

"I wonder what happened to my pizza and drink?"

Yes as Klein and his band of merry men walked down the small dirt path from Horunka village back to Torubana town after a day exp farming the idea rattled through his could be a bit scatterbrained at this time and he was compltyl focused on whether he would have to pay when he woke up. While at level 4 with his friends at level 3 and probably having nothing to fear on the cleared road, one would expect a leader to have some awareness of their surroundings. No not Klein, because as with all good traits, there are a few bad ones. One of which that could cost them in the swift moments to come.

* * *

The wolves slowly stalking the players had no emotions, nor thoughts. Their AI was basic, coded to react simply as a feral wolf would. Confront, dash, lunge,bite, the only commands they could know. Unless...they were lead by a mini-boss rarely encountered, The Cracked Fang. The name sounded weak but at level 7, the size of a horse and with two health bars it was king. His AI allowed him to order his pack to stalk, surround, wait, and when the moment was right, ambush their prey. As the tired group sat on a rock,a bit exausted from the days work, they didnt notice the eyes from the forest until the howl of 9 wolves and their leader broke the silence.

* * *

_15 minutes later._

A white blur passed through the wilderness. The raven haired youth's haste to reach the sound of the calls was determined. If there was one rule this "player" had stuck to through all of his journey it was was this " If you can help, you have a responsibility to." Jack might not have understood those handful of level up signs, his new apperance, or even the laws of this world but he always know where danger was. As he had done time and time again, Jack ran to it.

* * *

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid!" Klein yelled as he launched a thrust at one of the wolves. "He should have been aware! he should have been ready! and he most certainly shouldnt have cared about rotten pizzas!" Fuurinkazen was outnumbered,outgunned,and outmatched right now. They had gotten 5 but 4 wolves and that miniboss were still on them. they had two members badly wounded and the others werent doing much better. "Crystals!" Klein yelled, as he blocked a bite intended for one of his wounded friends. everyone dug a hand through their back pouch quickly. As the friend behind Klein fumbled with his crystal, ready to activate it, a wolf dashed through snagging it in his teeth before crunching the crystal into dust as it fled. Klein turned, tossing his friend his own. "Go!" he yelled, "Run and get out of here, I'l hold them off! Now!" As his friends faces became set he knew they'd get out. while his party was about to teleport he turned and gave a strained smirk. "See you on the far side. Get out alive of this game alive." The last sight his friends saw before the crystals activated was their leader turning back to the wolves and charging.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Both fighters knew Klein could'nt keep this up. It was a testament to his will he had slain the remaining wolves. But now The Broken Fang stood before him, fresh and ready to the final blow. As the large paw descended, Klein closed his eyes smiled knowing at least he got his friends out. Fortunatly for him fate decided his time was yet to come as a clang of steel rang through the air. Klein was startled. He stared at the lone white figure get in front of him the attack. One moment it was almost to his head, and the next this man was blocking a paw as large as his head. He deflected it to his left and did a slash against the exposed face. what seemed most shocking of all is he did not use any sword skill klein recognized.. Not willing to be idle he dashed to mans side and raised his cutlass. Who are you?" he stated, it wouldnt do to fight alongside his savior without knowing his name. The figure turned and with a small upturn of the lips said "They call me Jack." As they turned back to face the mini-boss, Jack's face became stony and emotionless."Il handle defense, are you well enough for the attack?" Klein gave a simple nod his determination like that of a dying man given one last hope. "Yes" was all he said. Two strangers, one a ancient samurai and one gravely injured player vs a miniboss with 2 health bars. With a howl of rage the creature charged and the battle was joined.

* * *

**AN Ya bit of a cheesy cliffhanger but im not so sure on my ability to convey tension and action. So im gonna work on the next chapter for a small before I start. **

**Till next time**


	4. Chpt 4 part 1 Comrades and friends

I own nothing but my ocs.

* * *

Jack might have travled alone for most of his journey. He could never stay long enough to form many friendships. But to those he fought with and for, he was a comrade and hero. He had fought back to back with woolies, the king of spartans leonidas, a boisterous scotsman with a machine gun leg and runic claymore. With each battle he adapted, flowed with the other. This fight with a injured and worn man would be no diffrent.

Fang lept high into the air, aiming to descend and bring its full weight on these warriors. Klein expected his comrade to dodge the attack, he himself could'nt move far but he knew he could at least get a roll even with his injuries. But Jack grabbed his arm lightly and held him back.

Wait, his underside is vulnerable, can you strike at his underside if I keep him above us?

Klein knew he could use his curved sword skill [Reaver] in a overhead slash and probably deal a decent amount of damage. But how could one man hold up such a golithan wolf?

What's your strength stat?

The brief look of confusion on the samurai's face was not the less, Jack took his sword in his right hand and drew his sheath from the other. Klein thought two handed skills did not exist but Jack obviously held some strange form. Shelving that thought the shadow of Fang increased until he was almost upon them.

"Duck!" Jack yelled, as he raised his weapons above him in a x. Fang's weight bored down onto Jack, his feet cracking the ground as he strained against the powerful force. Klein needed no command this time and rose from his crouch launching [Reaver].His sword swung across his shoulder and drew a red slash of code across the beast. Jack took advantage of the weakness even further. Pushing all his strength into his left hand he deflected the wounded wolf to the side while pulling his sword across in the opposite direction.

As the Fang retreated, down to a single health bar from the powerful attacks, he was shown no quarter. Twin cries of fury tore through the throats of the charging warriors, their blades singing as they cut through the air. Fang had no natural defenses, it was off guard, weak, and most of all confused. The mysterious one in white, The Cracked Fang could not analyze his movments. The warrior had no skills, no techniques in the database. This had to be investigated as soon as possible. Alas, It would have enough time to report the anomaly.

* * *

_10 minutes __later._

Klein had met a few interesting people in his travels. But this man, now that he could observe him, took the cake. His hair was raven black and done up in a top knot. His face seemed young, maybe 2 years older than kirito. If klein had to guess he'd say jack was about 18, if a bit tall for his age. His armor was the standard starting form, a leather chestplate etc. What was odd was the white and grey tones they yielded. His katana was simple, the hilt with a basic diamond pattern, the scabbard black, the blade a pure grey. how did he get such a high quality weapon and wield it in such a unorthodox fashion? But before he could ask Jack simply bowed and turned to walk down the path. Klein was stupified at his actions.

Wait man! he yelled, quickly catching up to him and grabbing his shoulder. Jack turned, bafflement on his face. He had done his duty, what more needed to be said? Klein struck a pose he had seen in a anime once. He put a hand out in a thumbs up, the other on his hip and a gleam in his smile. Was that a coincidence the sunset framed against his back so perfectly?

You are gonna come back to town with me, we are gonna meet my guild, and throw a huge party!

With no further explanation Jack found himself dragged back into the sunset illuminating the town he just rather than be annoyed at the action, a grin emerged as he realized that he had found his first friend in this world of swords.

**I honestly did not expect to be updating again before the end of the week. But ideas are spinning, I have tried to study my writing style and identity and I have gained confidence that you as readers are intrested.**

******Thank you**

**Ps. bonus to anyone who knows what anime Klein used.**

**Last one out, hit the lights.**


	5. Chpt 5 part 1 Grief and Gratitude

_I own nothing but my ocs._

**Merry Christmas! Here's a early present since I probably wont be able to post for next two days. Without further ado, lets roll out! **

The members of Fuuinkazen are very close knit friends. They had gone through highschool together and stayed pals through many guilds in video games. They had used their name and insignia since they first formed and had recently come from a sci-fi game. They were psyced at forming a real guild with swords and shields. Each one read through each guide they could, finding a personal "perfect" weapon class they would use in the game. A betting pool was set on who would be the first to die and respawn. Klein was jokingly elected leader,though in reality he had been getting take out pizza when the vote was called. They thought they were ready to put on the Nervegear and link into the next great adventure...

The horror at the fact that they were trapped and could die in this world was sobering. They had huddled together and were stranded, afraid, and likely to have never left the start town. But Klein would have none of it. He took them and taught what little he learned, he made sure each was outfitted to their own needs, and kept spirits up. He was always there with a joke and sword by your side. He was never the guild head, he was the leader of a band of brothers.

And now, he was gone, sacrificing himself so that they could escape. The manuals had said you could not get intoxicated in SAO. That didnt stop them from trying. The few travelers having a small meal at the inn were quiet. They did not interupt, or try to quiet the grieving friends. It was not the first time a guild had been broken. It wasnt likely to be the last either.

Then who walks in smile on his face and his apparent savior by his side? Jack was swarmed by grateful members laughing in relief. Drinks were bought for everyone and a party was thrown for perhaps the first time in the short history of the game. Question after question assailed the duo as they splurged from the loot of The Cracked Fang. Klein was spending his share in happiness, good cheer, while describng their epic battle with sound effects and swinging of his arms member noticed and asked Jack why he had'nt bought anything...Jack patted his armor as if looking for something and said "I dont have any possesions aside from my sword"

Everyone in the inn literally stopped. This had to be a joke, right? Even the most unsaavy of players knew you had to open the menu to get your inventory. It was a core feature of the game. The menu assigned skills, kept stats, connected friends. If Jack couldnt open that, well, all kinds of questions popped up. How could he equip that high quality sword, when did he accolate level up points, and how did he set the skills that probably saved their leader's life? When asked he merely said.

"I was given this sword by my mother, I do not understand these level up signs, and earned most of my skills through learning and practice... though I appear to have lost some when I came here."

Alright calm down, and work off what he told us. So maybe his mother was a beta and had given it to him as a birthday gift or something. He sounds like someone who lived or worked with a athletic family, who trained with bokken or some other sport. He probably got seperated from or...lost his mother who was showing him the game and now he just wanders. Though the fact that he was able to fight against a level ten miniboss spoke of either great luck or aptitude.

Satisfied by conclusions that seemed to make sense Fuuinkazen asked Jack how they coud help him. He merely requested some assistance understanding this world and then he would be on his way. No effort would dissuade him, he wanted to improve in this world, help those who were in need. He would not detract from their journey and said he had to walk his own.

Resigned, they explained everything to him they knew about the skills, the menu, how guilds worked and were uniting to clear the game. Jack simply sat and nodded that he understood when asked. He equipted [Battle healing] and [Sprint], he knew how to patch his wounds and his speed was still good. But his body had seemed to have been weakened and he would need to accolate skill points and train to get stronger.

Late into the night with his questions satisfied,he rose from the guild's table and bowed." I thank you for the hospitality and assistance you have shown." Turning to Klein he gave the highest praise he could. "I would be honored to fight by your side again." As he walked out he said "If you ever need assitance against a foe you fear cant be matched, I will answer your call." The door shut behind him and Klein wondered how Kirito would react if he met this other strange warrior...

**And hurrah for part 1! So Jack has met Fuuinkazen and learned a bit more about Sword Art Online. Now this is where we reach a turning point. I already have most of part 2 set in my head. Afterwards though I can take two paths. I can have Jack meeting more of the SAO cast, encounters Kirito and Asuna,helping out Klein maybe asking for Lisbeth to repair his sword etc. Or I can have him travling a more original route, more ocs than in the first path. I would appriciate your opinions, I'm going to spend some thought on it. A review as a christmas present would be nice, but you dont have to. Stay safe and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Last one out, hit the lights.**


End file.
